Quil just tell me
by BeatricBlack
Summary: Claire is 15 and Quil is going to tell her he imprinted on her. She loves him but she doesn't think he loves her. told in both POV's.
1. Chapter 1

Quil and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. He is great. He is never mean to me and I could tell him anything. Like I could tell him that I am in love with him. But I would never tell him that. Even though I know he would not make fun of me I don't want to tell him because I know that he doesn't love me. Why would he? He is a really smart, sweet, handsome, and strong guy. And me? Well I'm not exactly smart. No one besides Quil has ever told me that I was sweet (and that was because I told him that he was sweet, like I said he is sweet). I'm just a normal 15-year-old girl. And no one has told I am pretty. But what can I say? I don't blame them.

My Quil is 16. Well really he is more like 30 but he is a werewolf so and 16 is much closer to my age so I'm saying 16.

"Ms. Willis?" My math teacher Mrs. Bonesteel said to me.

"Huh, what?" I said breaking my train of thought. Oh yeah, I was in math class. Oh, only first period.

"What is the square root of 64?" She asked.

"Well…" luckily the bell for second period rang.

"See you tomorrow class. Remember to do you homework!" She called after us as my classmates and I left the room.

"Day dearming about Quil again Claire?" Ria my best school friend, as Quil and I called her, said.

"No," I said a little to quickly. Ria was a very beautiful Indian girl that moved to America a little shy of three years ago. We've been friends ever since.

"I've told you a million times! I do not have a crush on Quil." I said slowly.

"Well what am I supposed to think he is all you ever talk about." She said. She walked into her next class before I could think about answering. She was right, but what else was I supposed to talk about? Quil was my life.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. During lunch Ria and I sat by ourselves in the corner of the lunchroom as usual. And my English teacher Mr. Parks kept on hating me. When the bell at the end of eight hour ended I was really exited to go home.

I walked out of La Push High School and looked to see his car. It was were it always was and so was Quil sitting their happy and came be to see me. My face mirrored his.

"Hey Claire-Bear!" Quil said as I got close enough to hear him.

"Hey Q," I said relived that is was the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Same for my first story but I forgot. :]**

_QPOV_

Oh my god. Claire, my Claire looked so beautiful today. With her long straight black hair and her jeans. And her face. Her face! With her big brown eyes and heart shaped lips. It was hard not to tell her that I was in love with her right then and there. But I couldn't do that. I won't do that until Sam says she ready to hear that I imprinted on her. I think she's always been ready. She was so mature for her age. But Sam as her Uncle and my pack leader said not until he thought she was ready.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" I said getting exited at the idea of use hanging out.

"I don't know but Emily says that she wants a bonfire party for Sammy on Saturday." She said referring to Sam and Emily's only kid Sammy. She would be turning 4 this year. Jeese she was growing fast. I found kind it of hot that she didn't say 'Auntie Emily' and 'Uncle Sam' anymore. She was too grown up for that.

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah it does but why do we have to have bonfires all the time?" She asked.

"That is a very good question." I couldn't help but agree with her even though I love bonfires. I was hard to say no to her. By the time I said this we were in front of her house.

"Ok so you can't come in today because my parents won't be home." Claire said. Yeah, her parents didn't trust me. But at least they didn't have a problem with me being a werewolf. Yep, they thought I only loved Claire for sex. Oh God I don't though.

"Oh, well ok. I'll see you tomorrow than." I said feeling my face fall.

Than she boldly kissed my on the check, waved goodbye and was in her house. WTF??? My face was on fire. _She just kissed me!!! She just kissed _me_! I always thought I was going to be the first one to be the kisser. It was only on the face but still! _I love Claire more and more every day.

The drive home was no fun because I didn't have my Claire-Bear sitting next to me, laughing. I was planning on going home and hiding until tomorrow but then I heard a distant howl. I quickly finished the drive home at about 15 miles over the speed limit but I had to get to my pack. Once I was home I ran inside and tore my shirt and pants off. I ran outside naked and ran into the woods from my backyard.

_Ok ok sorry I was driving. _I thought quickly to get myself out of trouble before it began.

_That's all right Quil we were just about to start, _Sam thought. I checked to see who was in my head. Brady, Collin, Leah, Jake (not happy to be hear, he was trying to make a move on Nessie), Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Spencer. We once had sixteen people but after seeing the cold ones for the first time most of the younger wolfs quit. Except Spencer who was a stronger headed, I can do anything kind of 13-year-old.

_I was so damn close!_ Thought Jacob.

_All right so we _(Seth, Embry, Spencer, and him) _have seen new cold ones and we now have to get ride of them._ Not paying any attain to Jacob. I got goose bumps. Cold ones? I have to got back and protect Claire. All the other wolves that imprinted were thinking the same thing for their imprints.

_Stupid bloodsuckers think they own everything. _Leah thought.

_Sam maybe we can just tell them to get off our land?_ Seth pleaded.

_Seth, we can't have your love for leeches affect our actions ok? _Sam thought.

_I don't love vampires. _Seth was the only one who still called them vampires. Even Spencer didn't call them that. Now that my mind was on Spencer I started focusing on his thoughts and less on Sam and Seth's bicker party. Spencer was really excited that he saw a cold one, just like Seth. He was also reading my mind. I went over my day with him. He was enjoying it for a while until he thought something he was trying not to think. Earlier today he was daydreaming about… HIM AND CLAIRE MAKING OUT! Claire, my Claire!!! And Spencer was fantasying about them! A fierce growl left my mouth.

_HOW DARE YOU!_ I screamed in my mind.

_I'm sorry! _Spencer thought. I was about to lung at him. He was scared to death. There was no was he would win that fight.

_Hey now, Quil, cool it. _Sam said in his Alpha voice. I shrank back blazing made.

_Quil you love Claire right. _He thought trying to get me to calm down. I knew what he was going to say before he even thought it. A happy howl boomed out of me.

_Sam! You're going to let me tell her!!! Oh thank you! _The rest of the night didn't even matter we chased the bloodsucker until we cornered it and killed it. But I didn't care at all. Claire and I are going to be together! She will be mine.

_If only he knew she already was._

**R&R!!!! XD :x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so guys so far I have had no reviews and I'm just wondering if anyone is really reading my story. So if you're reading this story review. Don't really care if it is mean, just want to know if anyone is reading.**

**If I owned twilight I would not be writing this.**

_CPOV_

I opened my eyes to a bright Saturday morning. _Happy birthday Sammy!_ I thought to my little cousin. I got up quickly and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Claire." My mother said to me once I reached the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," I said, "Today is Sammy birthday."

"Yes I know, tell her we are really sorry that we couldn't make it to her birthday party." My parents had to work on weekend nights so they were never here for dinner on Saturday or Sunday.

"Oh, ok sure," I said. After I had my grand breakfast of cereal and toast I went up stairs to change.

_Ok so bonfire, _I thought, _I need Jeans, a cute T-shirt and my converse. Keep hair down and my casual makeup. _When I was finished getting myself ready I heard a knock on the door.

_QPOV_

"Hello?" Mrs. Young said opening the door, "Oh Quil, its you. She's up stairs." She wasn't happy to see me. Like always, but that didn't really bother me today because today was the day everything changed for Claire and I. We will be dating by tommorw morning.

"Thank you," I mutter almost to quite for her to hear me. I quickly walked upstairs, before she could say something else, walked down the hall and knocked on Claire's bedroom door.

"Hey Claire-Bear it's me Quil." I said loud enough for her to hear me on the other side of the door.

"Oh, hi Q. I'll be out in a second." She sang. I stood waiting for her for about 5 seconds. It felt like a lifetime because I wanted to tell her the truth so bad.

"Ok I'm ready," Claire said. She looked really amazing in her tight skinny jeans and skintight shirt. A little too good. I didn't want Spencer fantisizig about her any more or I will kill him.

"Ok so uh," I said trying to keep my head straight, " I'm going to take you over to Emily's."

"Uh, ok why?"

_Because this is how Jake told Nessie, with the whole pack right there in case I fainted or something (or you fainted). _I added in my head.

"Because I want to tell you something very important." I managed to say.

"What is it?"

"Well that would ruin everything if I just told you, now wouldn't it?"

"It's ok Quil you can tell me now." She said jokingly. That was really flirty to me for some reason.

"Well ok I'm very sorry but I need to tell you at Emily's."

_CPOV_

Quil was acting really nervous on the drive to Emily's. Was he going to tell me he was in love with me? Why would I have to be at Emily's to hear that? I figured that love wasn't the case.

"Ok we're here." Quil was getting sweaty.

"Um yeah, here we are." I said. Quil got out of the car quickly so he could come and open my door. When I got out of the car Quil looked deep into my eyes. Is this the end? Is this the beginning? These thoughts ran through my head. He took my hand and my heart stopped. Maybe he was going to tell me he loved me. Or maybe he was going to say goodbye. When we entered Sam and Emily's little house I was surprised to see the whole pack sitting in their tiny living room.

"Quil what's going on?"

**R&R XD :x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!! Thank you for reading my story! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

_QPOV_

"Quil what's going on?" Claire asked me. Oh no. Is she scared?

"Claire it's time to tell you the truth." Sam said.

"What is it?" She said getting annoyed.

"Maybe she should sit down," Jacob said to Sam. Jake is always looking out for Claire. That's part of the reason I love the guys so much.

"Or you could just tell me," She said. I took her hand and lead her to the couch so she was sitting between Sam and I. I tried to speak, tried to just blart it out but I got so nervous all that came out was:

"Uh-"

"Quil just tell me," She interrupted. I looked deep in her eyes and saw nothing but the girl I loved, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. _You have to do this. _I thought. _Just spit it out._

"Claire Young, I imprinted on you."

_CPOV_

He imprinted on me! He imprinted on _me_! I can't believe it, the man I have loved for two years is my soul mate!

"When," Was all I could say, no whisper.

"Fourteen years ago," _What? He imprinted on me since I was two? He has been waiting on me for that long?_

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Most of the pack laughed at that. This startled me. I forgot they were there. For a second I was offended. I was seruious. Was I just supposed to love him now? Or what?

"What now Q? Do you and I just go out and get married?"

"Well no, your not league yet," He joked. I didn't find this funny at all. This was a horrible time to be joking. He was expecting me to just what? Run into his arms and say I love you? I wanted to so bad, but my Uncle Sam was sitting on the other side of me. That would be ocward.

"Let me get this straight," I began, " You have loved me ever since I was two, and you've waited fourteen years for this one moment?"

"No. I've spent fourteen years watching you grow up and being happy that you were with me. Well I not with me with but- oh you know what I mean."

"I can relate to that- being happy that we were together part not the end part," Once this was out of my mouth I regretted it. Sam and Embry blushed and Spencer and Collin looked like they wanted to leave the room because it was staring to get all mushy and lovey dovey.

"We could leave if you wanted to," Quil said to me. God, that boy can read my mind I swear.

"Uh," I said looking around the room at all the faces or my family, "Yeah that would nice." Quil stood up and lead me out the door without another word. He really cares about what I want.

"Jeez that was kind of rude," We heard Paul mutter as we climbed into Quil's car. We drove in silence for a while and Quil was getting more and anxious for some reason. Finally, he pulled over to the side of the road halfway to my house and turned to face me from the drivers seat.

"Claire, do you not want to be together?"

"Well… yes I think I do."

"Ok," He sighed in relief.

"Quil?"

"Yes,"

"I love you,"

He put his hand around my face like he was going to kiss me. "More than you could ever know," I went on.

He smiled, "That's debatable."

_QPOV_

"Happy Birthday Sammy!" We all cried.

"Thank you," Little Sammy whispered, she was so shy.

"Ok now it's time for cake," Emily said, "Who wants some?" Everyone around the campfire got up and walked over to Emily and Sammy's birthday cake, all except Claire and I. I went to sit by her across the fire pit and took her hand in mine. Our fingers intwined.

"So today has been quit the day," She said.

"At least there is no secrets between us."

"You know I always thought you liked me a little more than most girls." She laughed.

"Claire-Bear I don't even see other girls," I said getting serouis.

"Good, and your not going to as long as I'm here."

"Well let's hope that's a long time."

"Trust me," My Claire said staring into my eyes, "It will be." It was like no one else was watching anymore. Like no one else mattered because right than and there I new that she would be my wife one day. I hoped it was the near future.

I took her chin in my hand and stared at her face. She stared back totally holding my gaze as if we were speaking telepathically. Then she leaned in and closed the space between us. My heart just about stopped beating. Her soft lips moved slowly and silencetly with mine. As if our lips were made to connected. I could feel people staring and I wanted them too. Let the world know! Claire Young is my girlfriend! She's my love and I'm hers! She tilted her head and then brook apart our kiss. She stared at me and I stared back.

"Wow," She breathed.

_Wow indeed._

**Ok kind of sad to see this story end. If you think so too you should tell me about it because I really want to know. Did you love it or hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Tell me about it!**

_**BeatricBlack**_


End file.
